


Fragments of Time

by MabShadowcrowned (Overlord_Mordax)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_Mordax/pseuds/MabShadowcrowned
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Jareth falls in love again.





	1. Reminder

You remind him of her. Not in a way that stings, not a slap in the face. A gentle ache underneath the bone of the breast. Something in your smile. The way your eyes light up when you start a new story. The way you turn your head and listen to the sound of the trees, or the birds, as if they might be speaking to you. The way you long for an escape. It's so familiar; it’s so beautiful. He’s been grieving for over thirty years. Maybe it's finally been long enough for him to fall in love again.


	2. Watcher

It begins in earnest when you start to notice the owl. It has a tawny back and a pair of wide, unblinking dark eyes in its pale face. Those bewitching eyes seem to draw you in every time your gaze connects. It can’t be the same owl every time, that’s what you tell yourself at first. But you had never seen a barn owl in person until the day it landed on the lamp post outside your house, and now you seem to see them everywhere. It must be the same. You feel it must be watching you. Following you.


End file.
